Bem ou Mal Amor ou Ódio
by Mandy Hartzler
Summary: UA. One-shot. Na noite do assasinato de Lílian e Tiago, é possível que mais alguém tenha estado lá? Nessa shortfic, eu explico a minha versão do Sirius não ter namorada ! e do Snape ser como ele é...


Bem ou Mal?

Lara é filha de uma Bruxa das Trevas mutíssimo poderosa, mas Lara não quer servir ao Lorde das Trevas, ela tem muitos amigos em Hogwarts, inclusive, Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Jane, Carol, Pedro, Remo Lupin... eles eram todos da Grifinória, ela era da Sonserina, mas isso não interfiria na amizade deles, pois ela havia começado antes de cada um ir para suas Casas, quando todos eram primeiranistas amedrontados.

Hoje em dia, Lara é madrinha de Harry Potter, coisa que sua mãe, Isabel, adorou, pois assim, poderia usar isso para se aproximar do menino. Lara, havia ganhado todos os poderes da mãe, quando completou 17 anos, e vivia com a mãe a insistir que usasse a mágica para ajudar Voldemort, cansada de tudo, Lara fugiu de casa, para o ódio de sua mãe, que jurou a filha de morte caso a encontrasse novamente.

-Lara!

-Olá, Lílian, Tiago. Como vão?

-Bem, e você?

-Nem tão bem assim – e explicou o que havia feito. – agora, Comensais da Morte vão me caçar até o fim dos meus dias... mas eu não vou me render, - ela disse, confiante – nem que eu morra no processo!

Lara, então, não parou mais. Viajou o mundo, caçando Comensais e aventuras.

_"Querida Lílian,_

_Estou indo agora, para minha última viajem, depois volto para a Inglaterra para ajudá-los a cuidar do pequeno Harry. Estou de partida para a França, onde espero chutar mais algumas bundas de Comensais... os da Itália eram frouxos de mais, nem deu pra me divertir... devo estar voltando em mais ou menos um mês para o confronto final com o Voldinho, antes que ele chegue a vocês._

_Com carinho,_

_Lara"_

Lílian suspirou. Lara nunca tivera medo de nada na vida, isso ficava óbvio no modo como ela se referia à Voldemort... mas Lílian sempre havia temido por ela... ela, Lara, Jane e Carol, eram comparáveis aos Marotos em se tratando de amizade e companheirismo, sempre estavam juntas, mandando cartas... mas Lara... ela era muito poderosa e elas sabiam disso.

-Ai! Que ÓDIO!!!!Eu sinto CHEIRO de Comensal no ar, mas esses baitolas não aparecem...

Lara estava furiosa, odiava quando não conseguia algo que queria. Geralmente, ela recebia tudo, pois quando não recebia, tinha a tendência de perder o controle sobre seus poderes, o que nunca acabava em coisa boa.

De repente, tudo começou a tremer violentamente, e objetos, inclusive carros, vindos da cidade, a uns 1000km de distância, voavam para todos os lados, árvores eram arrancadas por um simples olhar de Lara, até que, uma árvore bem na frente de Lara, foi mandada para o espaço e, atrás dela, estava um homem que Lara reconhecia e o choque de vê-lo, fez com que todos os objetos despencassem sobre o que quer que estivesse embaixo.

O homem se levantou e Lara, se recompondo, perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape?

-Eu é que te pergunto – respondeu ele.

-Não brinque comigo, Snape, você sabe BEM o porque de você ainda estar vivo e isso é só porque eu lhe conheci na escola – ela disse bem baixo, mas parecia estar gritando.

-Mesmo? Ou tem outra razão? – ele perguntou... se amaldiçoando pela audácia, mas... essa mulher estúpida... sempre tinha feito ele se sentir atraído para ela... desde a escola, e o primeiro sinal de perigo veio quando ela começou a namorar o Black e ele queria ter matado o Black, só de pensar nela com outra pessoa que não com ele. Snape se odiava por isso, e acahva que havia passado por cima dela, que era passado, mas agora, vendo ela parado na sua frente, ainda mais linda que nunca, ele só queria segurá-la em seus braços, tê-la para chamar de sua...

-O que você está insinuando, Snape? – ela disse, tirando-o de sua linha de raciocínio.

-Você sabe que eu não insinuo nada, Cold.

-Mas... me pareceu que você insinuou algo... diga-me então, o que quiz dizer com "outra razão", Snape? – ela estava só o testando, sabia o que o coração dele dizia, mas também sabia que ele era um Comensal, como ela poderia ter algo com ele, se seu trabalho era caçá-lo?E, além do mais, ela amava outro...

-Isso – e a puxou para si, num beijo contido dentro por anos.

Eles se separaram, e ele disse bixinho, mas ela ouviu com toda a clareza do mundo:

-Eu te amo, Cold, quer se casar comigo?

-Eu lhe ajudo a derrotá-lo... – ele estava implorando

-PARE!Chega, Snape!Eu só não disse não logo, porque... eu nem sei porque... se QUALQUER coisa, eu PODERIA PENSAR em ser sua AMIGA, nada mais, Snape. Você sabe que eu AMO o SIRIUS e, falando nele, ele não vai ficar nem UM POUCO feliz em saber disso, por tanto... não me obrigue a contar, ouviu? Você já me pediu antes, a resposta continua a mesma... NÃO!!!!!

E com isso, ela se virou e, antes de sumir, disse:

-Termine você com os Comensais daqui, sim?

E desaparatou.

Merda!!!Toda vez que ele abria o seu coração, recebia um não na cara...

Assim que aparatou na calçada da casa dos Potter, Lara percebeu que havia algo errado, o portão estava escancarado e não se ouvia uma coruja. Dava para cheirar o medo pairando no ar... ela correu para o prtão e passou por ele como um relâmpago, subiu os degraus de entrada de dois em dois e empurrou a porta. Ela abriu facilemente, em desespero, correu escada acima, enquanto passava pelo corpo de Tiago no chão. Já com lágrimas nos olhos e ouvindo os gritos vindos do andar de cima, ela correu pelo corredor e chegou à porta do quarto de Harry. Voldemort tinha suas costas viradas para a porta, enquanto Lílian estava encolhida em um canto, segurando o bebê em seus braços. Lara correu, lançando um feitiço em Voldemort, mas ele o bloqueou. Ele lançou um Avada Kedavra em Lílian, que ainda segurava Harry nos braços, o feitço a atingiu no momento em que ela estendia Harry para Lara. Uma vez nos braços de Lara, Harry dormiu. Voldemort sorriu e, mais uma vez, lançou um Avada Kedavra. Apesar de tentar bloqueá-lo, o feitiço atingiu o pequeno Harry e Lara. Assim que o feitiço os atingiu, Lara viu Voldemort gritar e desaparecer e, atrás, na porta, ela viu Sirius. Ele correu até os dois, e Lara só teve tempo de lhe dizer que o amava, e morreu.

* * *

_**NA: **__Ok... espero que vcs tenham gostado dessa fic bem pequena... _

_...eu tinha q colocar o Snape, pq eu acho q foi provavelmente uma decepção amorosa q fez com q ele ficasse do jeito q eh... mal-humorado, sem coração__ com raiva de tudo e de todos_

_...quanto ao resto, eu simplismente acho TOTALMENTE injusto o Sirius ñ ter tido nenhuma namorada, e isso mostra, no meu ver, o pq.__E, claro, mostra q ñ eh a família q importa, mas quem vc eh... eu sei q ñ ta mto bom, mas... essa eh minha primeira fic em português, e minha segunda no total, então... quem sabe um dia__, daqui há alguns anos, eu ñ pego__ essa fic e dou uma__s__ melhoradas... eh só uma idéia... se tiverem algumas sujestões, por favor, me digam, q, se eu pegar ela de novo, eu vejo as possibilidades de incliur suas idéias... como me dar sujestões?????__????Fácil: __R__eviews__, por favor D._

_-__Mandy_


End file.
